You Never Again
by monica1990m
Summary: Haruka cheated on Michiru and thems she left. But now Michiru is back and Haruka will pay for her mistake. chapter 3 is up!
1. How it started

I do not own any character of sailor moon, no matter how much I wish I do. This story switches between the past and present. The story is planned to be written in Michiru's point of view but may have some of Haruka's point of view.

CHAPTER 1

Six years ago, her life was perfect. She was worldwide famous, had a picture perfect private life and was madly in love with her lover till she wreck it. Now I'm back and but things are very different. And this time she'll be the one hurt not me.

_Flashback_

Past- 6 years ago

I was on my European musical tour, currently in London but I wanted to be at home, I wanted to be with her. I called my manager and told him that tonight will be the last performance. That I will be going home and resting. He at first yelled at me and said that I'll blow the job offer but them understood that I was tired and that these last 4 months of touring have taken a toll on me.

I flew to Japan and got home at 4 a.m. No one knows that I'm arriving home early. I want to surprise her. I take and taxi and in about an hour and half I get home to my sea-side mansion. The taxi doesn't have change and I tell to wait and I'll get money inside. I unlock the door and I notice another pair of shoes that are not mine or Haruka's. I turn on the lights and go up a flight of stairs to are room. Haruka must be asleep. I get closer each moment and then I hear a voice. "Faster, faster Haruka!!!!!" then she moans. I run to the door and open it. On our bed I see that bitch that was screaming with my now-ex-fiancée. Then that slut says "Haruka…someone…at…door." and moans. Haruka stops licking the girl's sex and looks up.

At that moment I ran into the room and threw her engagement ring at the blonde and ran out the door to the taxi waiting outside. Meanwhile in the bed room Haruka stumbled to cover up and run after Michiru. In the taxi I'll pay you triple." AS the taxi started and felt, Haruka got to the door. Inside the taxi I was holding back tears. "Miss is there anywhere in particular you want to go." Michiru answered "take me to a hotel."

About an hour later I was at a hotel and I broke down in tears. The next morning I called her manager and said that I'll take the job offer in London. My manager asked if my fiancée will be join me in London and I said "what fiancée?" he didn't press me for more information. In two days I leave for London. I turned on the TV and hear on the news that Haruka has called a news conference that starts in 3 hours. I new what that conference was about, to announce the end of our engagement. Since they all thought that she was a he, marriage wouldn't be that hard but now all that changed. I decide to go to the bank and terminate some accounts that we share. When I came home it was nearly 4 in the afternoon and I decided to take a nap and rest since tomorrow night I leave Japan forever.

I wake up and realize that it was morning. I take a shower and call room service and order breakfast. They bring up the food and a newspaper. The front page had Haruka's conference and _her new engagement to Jamie. _the photo had Haruka with the girl that she was fucking around with. At that moment I decided that I would not shed another tear for her. I finish breakfast and leave to Setsuna's house to tell her that I'm leaving.

She wasn't happy about my choice but supported me fully. She said she'll visit me. Now on about to board the airplane and leave. Hopefully forever, never to return. "Good-bye, Haruka. May you have a happy life with her."

TBC..

That the end of this chapter. Review and the second chapter will come up soon. The more reviews the faster I'll write.


	2. Plane Ride

-1Please remember that I don not own any of the sailor moon characters no matter how much I wish. The chapter is in Michiru's point of view.

Words in italics are inner thoughts or dreams.

Chapter 2

_Present_

I had packed everything I need for the charity concert in Japan for a children's hospital. My flight leaves in three hours and I have noting to do. I go to

my living room and turn on the TV and the news has another winner of F1 race. Then it shows Teno'u Haruka and his wife Jamie. I turn off the TV and a tear goes running down my face. I wipe it off and decide it time for me to move on. I call an old friend Setsuna.

"Moshi, moshi." said Setsuna.

"Hi Sets its me, Michiru. I'm calling to tell you that I'm flying in to Japan for a charity concert and I wanted to meet up."

"Michiru I'd love to. Do you want me to pick you up."

"No the record company has a limo for me. I arrive at 8 in the night. And I'm staying at the Imperial Hotel."

"If you want I can stop by later and help you unpack and then we can go out to a club or something."

"Yea, Sets I'd love to. How about around 9 I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Perfect. See you then."

"Bye."

I then decided that I had to pack some _going out clothes._ B y the time that Michiru finished repacking it was time to get to the airport. I called a taxi and it arrived 15 minutes later. I helped the driver load her luggage and drove to the airport. Checking in was fast and easy. Soon enough I was sitting in my first class spacious seat reading Charles Dickenson Great Expectations. Since the flight to Osaka wasn't direct the plane stopped in Vienna and then it went to Osaka. I was dreading the stop in Vienna because there Austin Tensi got on the plane. _'please god. Don't let him sit next to me.' _

_I reached home and then ran to our room where you were waiting for me. I hear so noise and a muffed voice yelling your name. I rushed to our room and open the door. There on the our bed was a naked girl and you were on your hands and knees licking her. I wanted to kill you. But I didn't instead, I ran out side and left. When I reached the door you and her were at the door._

"_how could you have thought that I would want to marry you ever. All you were was a lousy fuck." then that girl she " come on haru. Lets leave and do more ENERGENTIC events." I felt sick to my stomach._

That's when I woke up. My heart was racing. I wonder why I dreamt of you. Not even the night that I found you cheating on me did I dream. No that night I cried all-night long. Not even the first night in Italy where I started my life away from you did I cry, so why now? Could it have been that I saw you and your wife on the news. Well hopefully the three weeks in Japan I never see you. I start to read once again.

I was well submerged in my novel when the plane arrived in Vienna. We were allowed to stay on board while the plane is refueled and the passengers also board. Then an hour later, one of the worst things in the world happened Austin walked in and sat in the seat in front of me. _'god why do you hate me.' _" hey sexy" Austin said to me. I said "hey" back. _'god I can't stand him.' _"Ladies and gentle please fasten your seat belts we are about to start flight to Osaka." I start to read and then Austin moves and sits next to me and starts to talk. Half an hour later I gave up trying to read and start to talk to him. By the time we reach Osaka, I was amazed. I, Michiru Kaiou, am starting to really like Austin. Before I knew it the plane was descending to the Osaka airport.

I stepped off the plane and saw a man about 6"1', light brown hair and a iron press suit holding a sign with my name on it.

I went to him and said " Hi, I'm Michiru Kaiou."

He answered "Hello Miss Kaiou. My name is James and I'll be your diver during your stay here in Japan. The record company has sent a limo which I drive and a Lexus for your personal use that awaits at the hotel parking lot."

We went to the luggage claim and claimed my luggage and left to the Imperial Hotel.

TBC…

That the end of this chapter sorry for thanking so long to post this but I got a bad cold and writers block. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post chapter three. And thanks to all those who commented chapter1.


	3. Haruka's Actions

Hey I'm back everybody and with a new chapter. This chapter is on Haruka's point of view of what happen and Haruka's present life. And once again sadly I don't own Haruka, Michiru, and any other sailor moon character within this story.

Chapter 3

PAST- 6 years ago

I was missing Michiru so much. Four months was too long of a time to be apart from my love. I decided to call her manager which I hate.

"Hello Seiya. It's me Tenoh Haruka, I'm missing Michi and I was wondering if you can tell me were her next performance is."

"Michiru's next performance is in Vienna, Austria. But it's in three days. I'll mail you the tickets and other information."

"Thanks."

I hang up the phone and jump up in happiness. Soon I'll see my love. To celebrate I went out to a gay bar. I pulled up in my gold Ferrari 360 Spider. I locked the car and said hi to James the bouncer as he led me in. I walked into the bar and there was some kind of dance music. I go up to the bar and say hi to Tenshi the bartender. I come here many times for the lack of entertainment. They always have dance music on. And on the opposite end was this innocent looking girl with ling honey blonde hair and sad looking ice eyes. Tenshi serves me vodka and tonic. I start to drink and an hour later me and that girl who I learned is named Jamie are heading back to my place.

I only had 4 drinks before I asked her to my apartment. We went in and started to get to know each other. I went to the cabinet next to the dinning room table and took out a bottle of Bacardi and tequila. Before I knew it I was on my bed naked and Jamie was trailing kisses down my body to my sex. _I had to stop this I don't know this girl. Doesn't she know I love someone else? But god this feels so god. _I couldn't stop her. Or maybe I didn't want to. She made me come, easily. AS the orgasm shocked through me body I screamed "I love you, Michi."

Then I started. I kissed her and bit her. I started to go lower in her body as my hands played with her breast. I was lost in all the sensations. As I entered her sex, I felt truly how wet she was. Then I started to move around. Then I removed my fingers and stick in my tongue. "Faster Haruka faster." Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs and then climax. Then I licked her juices and notice the

different taste from that of my love.

"Haruka…someone…at…door." Jamie saw. I stop licking and notice Michiru. Then I see her throw something and I see that it's her engagement ring. I realize what happened and I try to find a robe. I see Michiru's and put it on. I run after her. As the taxi sped away I reached the front door. I knew that I lost her. I went inside and to the room.

That's when Jamie asked "Haruka who's Michi?"

I answer "my ex-fiancée" I go to my room. And put my clothes on. I throw Jamie's hers. "Jamie leave." Since that day I never saw Michiru face to face. A day after that I called Setsuna and talk to her. I explained what happened.

"I'm sorry Haruka but Michiru left Japan. She was devastated on what happen and left somewhere in Europe. She's not coming back."

It donned on me that she has a right to be happy and I wouldn't be that person to make her happy. I ruined our relationship. I hanged up and started to cry for the first time. I had screwed up like this and Michiru had forgiven me before. But this time was too much. It tipped the already to full glass.

After my talk I was so depress that I went down to the bar and started to drink. This time I came on to Jamie. I invited her back to my room and after a while (almost a year of causal sex) we started to date.

Soon I realized that I would never forget Michiru. On a chain I carry her ring. After three years of dating I asked Jamie to marry me. She said she. But I never took off the ring.

Present

I still wear the ring. Too remind me of the hurt I caused her. One day if I find her I will say I'm sorry. Asking for her forgiveness is too much. I truly loved and love her. I will never forget her. And no one will ever make me forget her. I don't want to. I was walking through the streets and I see a poster with Michiru and some guy. The caption says that Michiru Kaiou and Austin Tensi were to play at the music theater In three days. The concert is for a whole week for a children benefit. _You always liked to help others. _I write down the number of where I could get ONE ticket. _If I take Jamie it'll ruin everything. I need to apologize to Michiru first. Maybe we maybe friends again. _

that's the end of this chapter. I think that its bad. Please comment. And if you have any questions answer put them in your comments and I answer them within the story. Thanks to everyone that's review.


End file.
